1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a liquid ejection head including nozzles formed for ejecting a liquid from a liquid chamber. Specifically, the invention relates to a technique for permitting secured dissolution of a soluble resin layer and preventing corrosion of an electrode on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A usual technique known as a technique for ink jet heads (a type of liquid ejection head) of ink jet printers includes ejecting as ink droplets an ink contained in an ink chamber through nozzles using an energy generating element, and landing the droplets on a recording medium such as printing paper or the like which is disposed opposite to an ink ejection surface to arrange substantially circular dots in a lattice form, thereby expressing a character, a picture, or the like as a dot image.
Examples of a known ink ejection system include a thermal system in which ink is ejected by thermal energy using a heating element (heating resistor) as an energy generating element, a piezo system in which ink is ejected by deformation of a vibrating plate using a piezo element as an energy generating element, and the like. In any one of the systems, the ink contained in an ink chamber is ejected through nozzles.
The structure of this type of liquid ejection head includes liquid chambers, an energy generating element provided in each liquid chamber, nozzles disposed on the energy generating elements, individual flow paths communicating to the respective liquid chambers, a common flow path communicating to the individual flow paths to supply a liquid thereto, etc.
A known method for manufacturing such an ink jet heat includes, for example, forming a soluble resin layer, which may be subsequently dissolved, into an ink chamber pattern on a substrate on which energy generating elements have been disposed, applying a resin solution on the soluble resin layer formed in the ink chamber pattern to form a coating resin layer, and forming nozzles in the coating resin layer and dissolving the soluble resin layer below the coating resin layer to form ink chambers (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-274689).